1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle tire information obtaining apparatus for obtaining tire information relating to tires of a vehicle, and also to a vehicle tire information processing apparatus for processing the tire information.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-A-11-78446 discloses a vehicle tire pressure information obtaining apparatus for obtaining information indicative of air pressures of a plurality of tires of a vehicle which include a mounted tire mounted on an axle of the vehicle and a non-mounted tire carried by the vehicle. In this tire pressure information obtaining apparatus, the information coming from the non-mounted tire is not separated from the information coming from the mounted tire. Therefore, a warning device is activated not only when the air pressure indicated by the information of the mounted tire is lower than a predetermined minimum value but also when the air pressure indicated by the information of the non-mounted tire is lower than the predetermined minimum value. That is, in the conventional apparatus, the warning device is activated in the same manner irrespective of whether the information indicating the low pressure is originated from the mounted tire or the non-mounted tire.